gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot
The Mammoth '''Patriot' is a recurring off-road/utility vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto franchise, meant to parody the Hummer lineup. Design In general, the Patriot is depicted as a large SUV, employed by both the military and civilians. The Patriot resembles an AM General Motors HMMWV (GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA VCS), a Hummer H1 (GTA III, GTA LCS, GTA CW) and a Hummer H2 (GTA IV) and (GTA V). GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and Liberty City Stories, it is popular as a civilian SUV, often found in Portland Island and Staunton Island. In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, however, the vehicle is reserved for military use, reflecting the adoption of the HMMWV at the time and the civilian Hummer having yet to gain the popularity that it would in later years. These military Patriots come with four different bed configurations. The design of the Patriot undergoes only minor cosmetic changes for most of the GTA III era. The GTA San Andreas rendition, however, features significant modifications on the body which present the Patriot as a more rugged, off-road vehicle. This Patriot features a shortened truck bed, slanting A and C pillars, a vehicle snorkel (which unfortunately does not allow the truck to wade in water) and redesigned front and rear fascia. The military variants of the Patriot are exclusively painted military green in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories for only soldiers, and beige (desert camouflage) in GTA San Andreas for only soldiers; the GTA Vice City Stories variant also features a five-pointed star on the hood lid, denoting its association with the United States' armed forces. During development, the Patriot in GTA III was previously known as the "Hum Vee", after the HMMWV's "Humvee" nickname. The Hum Vee differs from the Patriot in its particularly low ground clearance, and in the front of the vehicle being more similar to the real-life Humvees. GTA IV — GTA V In GTA IV, the Patriot, adopting the Mammoth brand, is based on the GMT800 2003-2006 Hummer H2 with minor alterations such as the taillights; the grille design is similar to that of a 1987-1990 Dodge Caravan. All Patriots have large rims with low-profile tires, most likely custom wheels since an off-road vehicle is usually equipped with small rims and high-profile off-road tires. Most Patriots can be seen with an American flag vinyl decal on the side. GTA V features the same design. In the DS version of GTA Chinatown Wars, the Patriot is depicted with a two-door, pickup truck-like body style, similar to a 2-door Hummer H1 pickup truck, complete with a permanent canvas covering over its extended bed, while retaining its oversized and angular design. This marks the first time in the series the Patriot is depicted in this form. In the PSP and iOS versions however the design is the same as the GTA IV rendition. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III era Patriot has medium top speed, due to its heavy weight. It is very durable, and has outstanding off-road capabilities, mainly because of high ground clearance, unusual width, and suspension. It can climb very steep gradients due to its standard low-range gearbox, and does not roll, due to the low center of gravity. Because of the low-end torque and acceleration, its engine seems large, especially in first and second gear, and is quite quick for such a large, heavy truck, it is widely assumed that the Patriot has a high-displacement V8. Although it is powerful, caution should be used when driving over vehicles as the Patriot has a tendency to roll over and catch fire . It should also be noted that the Patriot has bulletproof windshields, like the Securicar . GTA San Andreas In the GTA San Andreas, the performance of this car is very good. It´s the best car for going to the countryside of the game, same as the Huntley. It has a lot of resistance, making it a nice choice to drive long journeys. Summarizing, the performance of this car is almost the same of the Huntley. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA IV rendition is similar but has some changes. It has become a more refined, civilian vehicle with a powerful V8 engine, capable of propelling it to 137 mph (220 kmh), making it 43 mph slower than the rival Huntley Sport. Though it lacks the Cavalcade's top speed, the Patriot easily outmaneuvers it and accelerates faster. The Patriot is heavy, but handles reasonably well owing to solid suspension and low profile wheels. With higher ground clearance than any other vehicle, the Patriot can practically drive over most small objects including cars and fences. It is extremely durable and as a result is able to soak up bullets and crashes and keep going. With careful manipulation of its strong high rev range and four wheel drive system, the Patriot can be an excellent vehicle for evading police pursuit. This behemoth is very safe. In a crash, both the player and others are well protected as opposed to many other road vehicles. It should be noted that pedestrian drivers die much more easily in collisions, not just by the collision forces, but by the vehicle catching fire. Most vehicles will hit under the bumper and thus heavily reducing forces on occupants, so front, side and rear collisions have a medium to low chance of killing an occupant. Its boxy design may cause it to rest on its side or even worse, roof. Moreover, even when in the vehicle, the occupants fare well, albeit with minor injuries. In fact it is so well that with most collisions the driver will just drive away, unlike other drivers in similar situations. And there is a very low chance of windshield ejection due to the small windshield. This is by far one of the safest civilian vehicles out there, but again doesn't score a 100% in safety due to poor accident avoidance. The off-road performance of GTA IV's Patriot is, as expected, excellent, with high ground clearance, good approach and departure angles, and the engine has enough power to pull the car up steep, sandy hills without trouble. The Patriot is also very much capable of literally running over smaller vehicles, which makes it an excellent choice when being chased by small police cruisers. Like many heavy duty trucks, its engine lid is hinged to the front, and will not fly off if an impact dislodges it. Due to its weight, durability and speed, the Patriot, much like the Patriot in GTA IV, can plow through most traffic quite easily, even flipping smaller cars, SUVs, small trucks, and other Patriots. The modified Patriot on the other hand is slightly faster than the civilian Patriot with a top speed of 147 mph (236 kmh) and feels much lighter. Although there is no change in acceleration between the two, the modified Patriot performs better for quick getaways because of its increase in speed. GTA V As seen in a screenshot from the Game Informer preview, the Patriot in GTA V, looks identical to the GTA IV version. Thus it can be inferenced that the GTA V Patriot will have similar qualities to the GTA IV version. It should also be worth noting that there is no military iteration of this vehicle this time and is effectively replaced by the Crusader. Variants For GTA III, a bulletproof variant of the Patriot may be obtained after successfully driving Ray Machowski to safety during "Marked Man". Besides being impervious to bullets, the truck is otherwise similar in every way to a conventional Patriot. In GTA Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Patriots appear in two separate missions. One appears in "A Volatile Situation" with a unique dark brown color, while another appearing during "False Idols" is yellow. In GTA IV, various variants of the Patriot exist: * A silver Patriot with the American flag can be found around Middle Park and Star Junction. * A modified and improved police version of GTA IV's Patriot, known as the NOOSE Patriot, is used by NOOSE; The NOOSE Patriot has superior speed and handling to the regular model and can tip over most vehicles — even ambulances — when ramming them from the side. * Another variant of the Patriot is usually found featuring a black body color, roof lights, a bull bar and elongated side exhaust pipes is commonly found in M.O.B. and North Holland Hustlers territory (see Locations). The difference between the two is simply the vinyls-Stevie's requested Patriot has the patriotic decals, Playboy X's Patriot does not. * Playboy X owns a Patriot with a distinctive yellow paintjob; a Patriot with a similar paintjob but with the flag decals on its sides is also requested as one of Stevie's car thefts (see Locations for instructions on how to obtain the yellow Patriots). * Contrary to these above variants, yellow is an extremely common color for the real life H2. * Requested backup from Dwayne Forge in the form of two North Holland Hustlers members (available when the player's friendship with Dwayne is sufficiently high) may occasionally arrive in a uniquely red Patriot (besides a PMP 600 or Presidente of the same color). * Stevie asks Niko to get him a yellow Patriot from Castle Gardens in Stevie's Car Thefts. In GTA Chinatown Wars, a dark grey bulletproof variant of the Patriot is only available from the Auto Merchant in BOABO, unlocked only via the Peking Duck Hunt game at the Rockstar Games Social Club. In GTA V, there is a default solid color one, one with roof floodlights, and one with front bumper guard. Note these cannot be edited or customized to include or exclude in the Autobody. Trivia .]] *Earlier renditions of the Patriot are featured in Manhunt 2, during an opening scene of "Most Wanted", as transport for The Bloodhounds (see Patriot). *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Patriot are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. *If Niko calls Dwayne for backup, members of the North Holland Hustlers will come in a unique red Patriot (unless they arrive in a Presidente or a PMP 600 of the same color). *If the Patriot is resprayed multiple times, it will lock between gray and dark blue and you can't respray it to another color. *Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a Patriot. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. *The Patriot in GTA Vice City Stories cannot be repaired at a Pay n' Spray. *In GTA San Andreas, the player can access the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot via ground if he/she approaches the gate with a Patriot (this also works with the Barracks OL or Rhino). *Its model name refers to the civilian Hummer's origin as a vehicle desired by viewers of American television coverage of the 1990-1991 Persian Gulf War, which heavily featured the military Humvee vehicle and the Patriot missile system. *Despite being thought to be a military vehicle in the 3D Universe, the player cannot do vigilante missions in the car. *In GTA Chinatown Wars, it is sold at the Auto Merchant at $500. *The GTA IV Patriot includes exhaust tips that exit just in front the rear wheel arch on either side of the vehicle. *The Patriot is one of the few vehicles in the GTA IV era that features disc brakes with brake calipers. *Though the HD era Patriot is four wheel drive, it does not feature a front differential, which in theory should make it rear wheel drive. *If the bonnet falls off, the lights will still work. *The Patriot in GTA Vice City cannot be resprayed in a Pay 'n' Spray although it can be repaired. * In Grand Theft Auto Online the Patriot sells for $5,000 at Los Santos Customs. Notable owners *Playboy X owns a unique yellow Patriot. *Dwayne Forge's backup if requested. *Phil Cassidy owns a green Patriot *Ray Machowski owns a Bulletproof Patriot. *Tony McTony owns an entire fleet of Patriots as seen in pictures. *DB-P owns a bulletproof and unique yellow Patriot. *Marlon Bridges owns a silver Patriot. Locations GTA III * Supa Save!, Portland View, Portland (Starts Patriot Playground side mission) * Shoreside Park, Shoreside Vale (accessed from Wichita Gardens). Starts Gripped! side mission. * Claude is given a bulletproof Patriot after finishing Ray Machowski's missions. * Patriots can randomly spawn in the Newport Multistory Car Park, mostly in the first and second floor. * Usually seen in Saint Mark's. GTA Vice City * Inside Phil Cassidy's hideout, Little Haiti * Inside Fort Baxter Air Base * Inside the film studio, Prawn Island GTA San Andreas * Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County (only when wanted for export). * Importable from the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro once exported, for $32,000 on Saturdays. * At the end of the dock next to the carrier at the Easter Basin Naval Station (triggers a 5 star wanted level). * On the airstrip of Area 69 in Bone County, near the gate (triggers a 5 star wanted level). * Spawns in the parking lot of the hospital in Las Venturas, but only in the mission Intensive Care. It is possibly purposed to be used to chase the mafia ambulance. * Very rarely spawns in the "Firefighter" mission, activated by a Fire Truck around Ocean Docks. GTA Liberty City Stories * In an alleyway just south of Ammu-Nation, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories * Two parked inside the Fort Baxter Air Base, which can be accessed before completing Conduct Unbecoming, or risk by jumping over the side cabin to re-enter the base after that mission, or after completing the storyline while wearing the Army Fatigues. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Star Junction, Algonquin (not a specific location but always seems to be one driving around). * Sometimes found parked around the side of the street in Broker or Dukes. * Black gang variants of the Patriots, along with regular Patriots, commonly spawn in North Holland, Algonquin, Firefly Projects, Broker and Acter, Alderney. * During the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, if you don't park in the safehouse parking spot at Playboy X's Penthouse in Northwood before you start the mission, there will be his signature unique taxicab Patriot in the spot when you come back outside after the cutscene. You can drive it to any safehouse to save it or pull it out of the spot and then back into it to save it there even though you don't have a safehouse there at this point in the game. The player can also keep control of the Patriot during the course of the rest of the mission, so long it is the vehicle the player enters the latest; otherwise, it is likely to disappear. * Found in Castle Gardens for Stevie's Car Thefts. This Patriot has a unique "Taxi-cab" yellow, the same color as Playboy X's Patriot, however with an American flag vinyl. * A Patriot can also sometimes be found if driving a Dukes (car). * A Noose Patriot can be obtained if you have a three star wanted level and go to the Algonquin Bridge there may be a roadblock of Patriots. * A Patriot may be obtained by driving an Infernus. * Spawns around Hove Beach. GTA Chinatown Wars * Available for purchase at the BOABO Auto Merchant after completing "The Wheelman". * A dark grey "Bulletproof Patriot" is available for purchase at the BOABO Auto Merchant after completing the "Peking Duck Hunt" on the Rockstar Games Social Club. * Can be found in a fenced-off warehouse area at the southern end of Francis International Airport next to the Rhino which activates the side mission Fast Tracks. GTA V *Play the Strangers and Freaks mission, Target Practice. Play to the part where you will shoot the tires of moving vehicles and one of the vehicles should be a Patriot. (Note: If you miss the first white colored, the second blue one will appear). Shoot out one of the tires and run to the Patriot. *Seen parked in the lot of the film studio in Vinewood. Navigation }} de:Patriot es:Patriot pl:Patriot pt:Patriot sv:Patriot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:SUTs Category:Off-Road vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Import/Export Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mammoth Category:Military Category:North American vehicles